


Единственный выход

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Андерс продолжала приходить к ней. Фенрис продолжала пускать ее в не свой дом.И продолжала подставлять горло под губы.И так было до тех пор, пока ночь окрасилась в красный.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Единственный выход

**Author's Note:**

> По твиту: https://twitter.com/TeaWithFreak/status/1290256447033376769

— Ты когда-нибудь думала о самоубийстве?

Фенрис приподняла брови. У Андерс на лице застывшее задумчивое выражение. Смотрела она куда-то вбок и вниз, голова откинута на спинку кресла, а руки безвольно лежали на подлокотниках.

Она не похожа на себя обычную. Казалась ужасно уставшей. Разбитой. Изломанной.

— Могу спросить тебя о том же.

В особняке, который когда-то принадлежал Данариусу, холодно. Камин тлел, и в комнате густой мрак.

— Я серьезно, — продолжала Андерс шепотом. — Так ты бы сразу и из рабства вырвалась, и от Данариуса спаслась, — не поворачивая головы, она перевела на Фенрис взгляд. Обычно медовые глаза сейчас были практически черными. — Не говори, что об этом не думала.

— Не думала, — ответила Фенрис честно.

Смерть никогда не была для нее выходом.

Ведь тогда бы _он_ победил. Тогда она умерла бы рабыней, и даже в смерти принадлежала бы ему.

— Убивать себя — грех перед Создателем, — добавила она.

— Ты… в это веришь?

Странно слышать это от маги, которая только и делает, что говорит о том, что магия — это дар Создателя, и что маги — такие же его дети, как и все остальные.

— Пытаюсь.

Между ними стоял стол с пустой бутылкой вина, которую они разделили на двоих. Вино было крепким, и, пусть тело расслабилось, мысли по-прежнему слишком ясные и острые. Резали.

— Есть вещи похуже рабства, — добавила Фенрис.

Уголок губ Андерс слегка приподнялся.

— А есть — похуже смерти.

Фенрис знала этот взгляд. Знала этот тон голоса. Знала эту боль слишком хорошо, и так неприятно задрожало в груди, запекло, снова и снова оставляя внутри только пепел.

Данариус мертв, а цветы из пепла так и не растут.

А от прикосновений Андерс под кожей оживал лириум.

Они не искали друг в друге утешения. Нет, для этого они обе были слишком сломаны, измотаны и разбиты, а осколки настолько крошечные, обколотые, и много из них потеряно, что их никогда не склеить во что-то целое.

Назвать происходящее между ними утешением можно было бы лишь в качестве глупой шутки. Назвать это отношениями — шутка еще хуже, и было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно.

Но Андерс продолжала приходить к ней. Фенрис продолжала пускать ее в не свой дом.

И продолжала подставлять горло под губы.

И так было до тех пор, пока ночь окрасилась в красный.

Взрыв озарил ее так ярко, что на мгновение выбелил Киркволл, как время и вода выбеливает кости.

Люди кричали.

Огонь слепил.

Фенрис зажмурила глаза, отворачивая лицо. Церковь разнесло в каменную крошку. Пыль оседала на коже, а обломки с грохотом обрушивались вниз. И пока Хоук отступила от Андерс, чтобы попытаться успокоить Себастьяна, Фенрис подошла к ней, не зная, что чувствовать.

Когда она пару раз приходила в ту церковь, то видела там и Андерс. Она всегда смотрела на Андрасте и долгие минуты стояла недвижимо, плотно сжав губы.

Безумная видела в ней себя.

Сейчас взгляд у Андерс пустой. Уставший. Она подняла на Фенрис глаза, и в них не нашлось безумия, хотя Фенрис бы так хотелось его увидеть. Внутри у нее походило. Скрутило до тошноты.

Это очень знакомый взгляд.

— Зачем? — спросила она.

Андерс обвела взглядом небо. Площадь. Вдохнула людскую панику вместе с холодным ночным воздухом, а потом снова посмотрела Фенрис в лицо.

— Ты лучше других понимаешь, что это был единственный выход.

Фенрис показалось, она не понимала. Но потом Андерс продолжила:

— Единственный выход: уничтожить _все это_ , — у нее так по-человечески дрогнул голос, и видеть в ней хоть кроху безумства было уже невозможно, — иначе оно будет преследовать тебя _бесконечно._

Фенрис прикрыла глаза, ненавидя то, что понимает ее.


End file.
